What anyone could think
by klainerulestheworld
Summary: Shy!Kurt Badass!Blaine Badboy!Blaine - both are transferred to Dalton's Academy, how Kurt will act? How blaine will act? love story. I'm spanish, sorry if I have mistakes
1. The start

_"cbf B" ask me if I could made english stories, so I'm trying. This is my AU story with Klaine. Is not very good, but I tried.  
_

_Sorry for the mistakes, Spanish is my lenguage, and I haven't English classes, so.. I'll go to an english academy later. But now.. hahah Well, hope you enjoy it. And again, sorry for the possible mistakes!_

_First cap, JUST PRESENTATIONS._

_I'll post as much as I can! Sorry if I late, I've another 2 translations (spanish translations)_

_Laura xx_

ENGLISH TRANSLATION.

Story:** What no one would think (Lo que nadie pensaría)  
**

Author:** klainerulestheworld  
**

_I don't own Glee or the songs. All bellong for Ryan, and the music for the groups**.**_

_English is not my lenguage, sorry if I got mistakes  
_

* * *

**KURT'S POV**

I study in McKinley High School, and I'm gay, proudly gay. I'd always have proud of who I am. But sometimes, I wish I'd never get out of the closet, because, what these neanderthals do, is something unimaginable... I didn't expect it, and anyone else thought.

Ok... Everything starts with some insults and pushing me against the lockers... Next, they throw me on the containers and punching me on the stomach... But what they did, what they still doing to me... I've bruises on my arms, back and chest. I was in the hospital because I faint and I lose so much blood.

That's because I'm so scared of this world. I don't trust people. People can't hug me... I'm scared all day, and I past some days without sleep or ate.

And this is me, Kurt Hummel. Who lost the faith and trust for everyone, and I'm going to meet Dalton, who they have zero tolerance. I wanna see that.

* * *

**BLAINE'S POV**

Blaine Anderson. I 'study' on McKinley High School, but I spend all days and hours in the hall or in the grades. Everyone talk about me, rumours, a lot of rumours about me false rumours... But the good thing is, thanks of that, no one's bullying me to be gay.

Yup, I'm gay, so? Anyone cares? I'm not the only one on McKinley, there's a boy... Kut... Kurt... I can't even remember... Who is gay too. I saw him in the hall when other boys throw him and they making him life like a hell. I didn't say anything, I didn't protect him, I don't know him and I don't want it.

The good thing that all my situation, is because, when I was in other schools, I'd problems with other boys, so with the rumours, no one say me anything, no one look at me. I'm alone, yeah... But it wasn't always like now.

I studied in differents schools, when everybody throw me, like that boy, but I get up. Now everybody is afraid of me when they see me, I go wherever I want, when I want.

I live alone, my parents usually come home, but is like living alone. They're always travelling, and they don't fucking care about me.

I'd a boyfriend, Sebastian, a boy from a school called Dalton, but that's another story.


	2. Dalton and McKinley

ENGLISH'S TRANSLATION

History:** Lo que nadie pensaría**

Author:** klainerulestheworld**

_I don't own glee, Fox and Ryan Murphy. I don't own any song._

* * *

**KURT'S POV**

Here I am, my first day in Dalton. I don't really want talk with nobody, I hope nobody punches me and they leave me alone for god.

"Well Sr. Hummel, everything looks right. Now I need to know if your boy will stay resident or he'll go home at the end" the director says

"Resident" my father answer him

"Great. Now... We've individual rooms or you can choos-"

"Individual room" I whispered

"Alright. You can go to the secretariat and Maria will give to you the uniform, pajama, map and everything you'll need. It was a placer Sr. Hummel" says

"Thank you" my father answer, smiling at him and we go out.

We got my pajama, uniform, map of the center, my schedule, some books and the key for my room. This will be a long.. Long and hard year.

We arrived to my room and we start to save all my clothes and everything else. My room was wide, with a dark wood desk, a table lamp and a black chair, looks comfortable. A double bed with new sheets. Bedside table, high closet, tv and a soft carpet.

I left my cellphone and iPod in the bedside table and I put my uniform in the closet, ordering all the different clothes. And my casual clothes in the shelves, always with order.

I heard that Dalton have a good glee club. But I don't want that people now that I'm gay for induce the abuse again. I drop all my favorite music of my iPod, and I have 'not gay' songs. I'm going to have a new start.

"Well, that's all..." my father said "I think I'm gonna go home now..."

He hug me slowly "Okay dad, I'll call you at night. I love you"

"Alright, don't forget it. I love you too" my father said while he close the door

Yeah, I'm in Dalton, this is my first day. I'll start class tomorrow, I just hope don't have problems soon.

**...**

**BLAINE'S POV**

Still here in McKinley, alone. That's not something I appreciate, but I have no choice. If I close myself, I stick again, and I never want to go through it.

What hurt me was that... Before transfer here, I had a boyfriend for Dalton, always pressuring me to do things that he wanted, but I wasn't sure of my feelings. Of course I wanted, but I didn't see myself ready. And when I told him, it looked like he was ok with that. Until one day I walked into him room, and I saw him with another guy. They didn't realized that I was in the door, so a locked it and ran, That's when I knew the real Sebastian.

Now I just walk down the halls, ignoring the looks and rumors that everybody say. I just don't care anymore.

My brother Cooper is with me in home, so I don't feel so alone. He is famous, and when we go for a walk, go to dinner, or wherever, when everyone see him... Huh.. I hate that... He's not so important, he's just my brother, my silly brother who do commercials, yes, but? That's simple, he didn't roll any film or something. Well, I'm sure that if he go to New York, no one would harass like in Ohio.

"Miss Anderson, what are you doing here? You have class now!" I heard a voice, probably my history's teacher. Him voice are hoarse because he scream me too much

"Oh, yeah... Who cares" he looks at me

"Blaine Anderson, go class now"

"Eh, eh... Relax man, we don't want you to have a heart attack. My teacher throws me of her class in 5 minutes" I explain

"And where is the note of your teacher?"

"Well... you can search it on the bin, but I really wouldn't do that, people's sick in this season" I said and I left the school, ignoring him comments and how he was trying to take me to the director's to take a 'speech'. Duh, he don't shut up, god.

**...**

**KURT'S POV**

I woke up two hours after class, so I take a long shower and take my creams. I didn't sleep very well, but I did the best on my make up.

Now, all finished, with the map I took my bag and I started searching the dining room to take my breakfast on my room without problems. I tried so hard, but this school is too big that is confusing to follow the map, but I finally found it. I took my breakfast and I go to my room. I hide in the corridor because I heard voices, and I run.

I ate almost a half of my breakfast, and I didn't care about my weight. Not anymore.

In class, I saw many people, and then, three boys were in front of me, I jumped of my chair

_Oh no, are they gonna punch me in my first day now? _I thought

"Hi, I didn't see you, new? My name is Wes, and these two are David and Thad" one of them told me, I just nodded and lowered my head.

"Hey, are you ok?" David tried to touch my arm but I jumped and I refused with my head deliriously.

They just look at me _oh god please, don't punch me..._

"Maybe he's nervous, nice to meet you..." said Thad

"Kurt.." I whispered

"It was a placer Kurt, we'll see later" Wes said and they leave me

_Uff.. It looks like they won't punch me, today... I hope don't have problems_

...

Next days were the same, I run and the three boys were talking about me... I don't wanna be punched again...

Weekend, finally, I took all to go my house

"Hey Kurt!" Wes screamed

_Oh god, he's gonna punch me..._ I run

"Hey! Kurt! I wanna ask you something!" Wes screamed running

I stopped

"Hey, what happened?"

"Ehh,, no-nothing, I-I didn't see y-you"

"Well, anyway. You know the Warblers? You sing? you can try to make an audition"

I refused deliriously

"Oh, well... if you wanna tried, told me" Wes touch my arm and I just jumped "Kurt, are you ok?" he ask me afraid and worried about my reaction

"Yyes" and I run to my car to go home

* * *

I'm sooooo sorry, writing this is so hard to me! btw, hope you like!


End file.
